


Cute with the E

by iamagraveyard



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: Gabe Saporta and Adam Siska live together and have been dating for three years. Basically just fluff and smut with a bit of drama mixed in.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Adam Siska
Kudos: 1





	Cute with the E

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2008 when I was in 9th grade and just decided to type it up and post it here. Just in case you’re wondering why some parts are cringy af lmao.

(Adam’s POV)

I’d just finished my day at the office and was heading home to the apartment that I shared with my boyfriend, Gabe. It was Friday and I was really glad for the weekend without having to work. I got to our apartment building and parked the car in the underground parking lot and took the elevator up to our floor. I knocked twice lightly on the door and Gabe opened it a few seconds later, greeting me with a bright smile.

“Hey, sugar,” I smiled back at him.

“Hey hun,” he said.

I shut the door and kicked my shoes off.

“How was your day?” he asked, walking into the kitchen and hopping up onto the counter.

“It was all right; same as usual, really.” 

I went over to him and stood in front of him where he sat, placing my arms around his waist.

“I kind of just had a lazy day. I called Mikey, cleaned up a bit...nothing exciting,” Gabe said.

“We should go out this weekend,” I suggested.

Gabe began toying with my hair.

“Yeah, we should. The weather has been so good lately,” he said. 

“So you wanna do something outdoors?” I asked.

“We should go to the beach, Adam. I need to work on my tan,” said Gabe, brushing his fingers lightly down my cheek.

“Which beach?” I asked.

“Kits?” he suggested.

“Okay, sure. You know I hate tanning, though,” I wrinkled my nose.

“We’ll bring a beach umbrella then,” he smiled.

“Fine,” I laughed lightly.

“Come on, get down from there already,” I told him.

He hopped off the counter and I gave him a kiss. Gabe sighed lightly and his lips parted against mine. I soon pulled my lips away from his for air.

“Are you hungry? You probably want some dinner,” Gabe said, turning to open the fridge.

“There’s leftovers from last night, right?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He took out a container from the fridge with baked salmon and rice in it.

“I’ll just have some of that, then,” I said.

He put the leftovers into a plate and put it in the microwave for a minute and a half.

“Thank you, sugar,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “I’m gonna have a quick shower now,” he said.

“Mhm,” I said.

Gabe left the room to have his shower and I took my dinner out of the microwave when it was done. I ate at the dining room table and I washed my plate when I was done. Gabe was still getting ready for bed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched the listings for a bit before finally switching the channel to ‘Trading Spaces.’ I had the TV on low and I heard the bathroom door open soon. Gabe walked into the TV room wearing just pyjama pants. He curled up next to me on the couch. I loved how he smelled after he showered.

“You smell nice, Gabe,” I said.

“Thank you; it’s a new lotion I got,” he said.

I nodded, putting both my hands on his shoulders from behind. I began massaging him gently as he sat on the couch next to me. Gabe let out a low moan as I relaxed him. I massage him for about ten minutes.

“Are you coming to bed soon?” he asked.

“I have to take a shower first, but yes, I’ll be quick,” I said.

“Okay. I’ll still be awake then.”

He got up from the couch and I flicked off the TV.

“Thank you very much for the massages; that was very sweet of you,” Gabe smiled.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. I kissed his lips softly.

“You’re very welcome,” I said.

Gabe went into the bedroom and I went into the bathroom for my shower. My shower was quick as I had promised Gabe, and I walked into the bedroom with my towel around my waist. I dropped my towel as Gabe watched me, laying under the blankets on the bed, and opened my underwear drawer. I put on a pair of boxers and headed over to the bed.

“Your towel goes in the hamper, not on the floor,” Gabe reminded me.

I went over and picked up the towel, throwing it into the hamper behind the door.

“There. Happy?” I smiled at Gabe.

“Mhm,” he nodded.

He turned off the lamp on his side as I got into bed next to him. I turned my lamp off also and moved closer to Gabe so that I was behind him in a spooning position. We both fell asleep soon.

***

(Gabe’s POV)

I got up early in the morning to wax my legs for the beach. Adam was fast asleep in bed while I sat on the lid of the toilet as I waxed. He always got up late on the weekend. When I was done waxing, I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for Adam and myself. 

I got out the waffle maker and made waffles. I also made scrambled eggs for us. I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and then the tap turn on, so I knew that Adam was awake. I was just about finished making breakfast.

“Something smells yummy,” Adam said, walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning. I made us breakfast,” I said, pecking his lips lightly.

“Looks great, sugar,” he said and kissed me again.

I put our breakfast onto plates and put them on the table. I got the syrup from the cupboard and then sat down with Adam.

“It’s gonna get up to 25 degrees today,” I said.

“Oh yeah?” he said, eating some eggs.

“Mhm… I hope I get a good tan,” I said.

“You look good with a tan,” Adam said.

“That’s why I want one,” I laughed.

“Makes sense,” he smiled. “I’m having a shower after this...wanna join?” he asked.

“Of course,” I said.

“Okay,” he nodded.

I smiled at him knowingly. “You wanna have sex, don’t you?” I asked.

“Yeah, I mean, we haven’t done anything since Monday night,” he said.

“I know,” I nodded.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me last night,” I said.

“I could have, but I was tired, and I know I don’t satisfy you when I’m tired,” he said.

“You’re so sweet, Adam,” I smiled, stroking his cheek gently with the back of my hand.

“Come on, let’s start that shower,” he said, standing up.

I followed him into the bathroom where he undressed me, sneaking in a kiss or two as he discarded my shirt from my body. He then undressed himself and then turned on the shower. We got into the shower and Adam wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close against his body.

“I love you, sugar,” he said.

“I love you, too,” I said.

Adam rubbed his wet hands up and down my back and I laid my head against his chest and put my arms over his shoulders. Adam looked down at me and smiled.

“You look so much younger with your hair wet—almost like a teenager,” he said.

“Really?” I laughed, looking up at him.

“Mhm,” he said.

He let go of my waist and I took my arms off his shoulders as he squeezed shower gel onto my bath sponge. He proceeded to bathe me, gently scrubbing my skin, forming bubbles. When he was done, he put my bath sponge back and I took his and poured some gel onto it to bathe him. I washed his back and his stomach and his legs, everywhere, and put his sponge back when I was done, as he had done as well.

Adam wrapped his arms around my waist once again and I felt our erections press together. He engulfed me into a long, passionate kiss and I found my hands begin to tangle in his hair as his hands groped my butt and teased around my hole. My lips parted and I let out a cry of pleasure as one of his fingers slipped inside me, moving in and out of my opening. My breathing sped up and my kisses turned sloppy against Adam’s lips. My erection turned painfully hard. I pulled my lips away from his, breathing hard and looking at him longingly.

“Okay, turn around,” he said, slipping his finger out of me,

I turned around and he spanked me lightly before squeezing my butt. I leaned over, pressing my hands against the wall as I waited for him to fill me. He soon slipped easily inside me and began thrusting his hips hard into me. He wrapped his hand around my penis and slid it up and down my shaft. I shook my wet hair out of my eyes as Adam continued to make love to me. I suddenly let in a sharp breath as I felt the head of Adam’s penis begin to brush against my prostate.

“Right there, Gabe?” he asked.

“Yes,” I moaned in response.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” he said in a gruff voice. 

I loved his sex voice; it made him seem very dominant.

“I’m not uncomfortable at all,” I said.

“Good,” he almost growled.

He went into a series of very short, fast thrusts, and then maintained his medium speed. He did that a few times and he let out a low moan the last time. He was never very vocal during sex, but the little things he did assured me that he was enjoying it. I was one to moan all through the whole thing, and I was pretty sure he didn’t mind it, although he had never told me so himself.

“I’m close…” he groaned suddenly.i could hear his breaths get louder and faster and I soon felt his warm fluid fill me. He stopped thrusting into me once his orgasm subsided, but he didn’t pull out because I hadn’t had my orgasm yet.

“Do you want me to use my mouth instead?” he asked, still pleasuring me with his hand. 

“Yeah,” I nodded.

Adam pulled out of me and I turned to face him as he got down on his knees. He quickly took my whole length into his mouth and began deep-throating me.

“Ohh…” I let out a loud moan as the head of my penis hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

I messed up his hair as his head bobbed up and down and let out another moan as I got closer to my orgasm.

“I’m close now, Adam,” I told him.

I soon spilled my cum into his mouth and he kept sucking me off until my last wave of cum entered his mouth. He swallowed willingly as he stood up.

“Good?” he asked.

I nodded and kissed his lips softly.

“We’ve wasted so much water,” I said, turning off the shower.

“I wouldn’t call that a waste,” he smirked.

“Come on, you know what I mean,” I smiled at him.

I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the bath. I handed Adam a towel and then got one for myself.

“When do you wanna leave?” he asked, during his hair.

“Is noon all right?” I asked. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. So we have two hours,” he said. 

*

(Adam’s POV)

“Park in the shade, Adam; there’s a spot right there.” Gabe pointed toward a parking spot under a tree and I took it.

“Here.” I handed Gabe his messenger bag that was in the back seat and he put it over his shoulder.

He hadn’t worn a shirt, buto I had one on and he had one in his bag. We both wore sunglasses and I wore sandals while Gabe wore flip-flops. He looked really good in his white and blue beach shorts. I wore red shorts and a grey t-shirt. We both got out of the car and I locked it before taking Gabe’s hand and walking down towards the beach.

“This is probably the hottest day of the summer so far,” I commented.

“Yeah, it hasn’t been this hot in a long time,” said Gabe.

We walked down the wooden stairs and onto the sand of the beach.

“Whoa, lots of people…” Gabe said.

“Well, it’s a real nice day,” I said as we looked for a spot on the white sand.

The ocean was reflecting bright light from the sun and it looked so nice.

“The water’s pretty, hey?” said Gabe, as if reading my thoughts. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking that myself,” I said.

“What about that spot…?” Gabe motioned you an Emory spot on the edge of the sand.

“Sure,” I said. 

I laid out the towels I was carrying in one hand, and we sat down on them. Gabe took off his flip-flops and took out a bottle of tanning lotion from his bag. I noticed a girl who was on her blanket next to us, watching Gabe as he applied tanning lotion to his chest and stomach. Gabe didn’t seem to notice when she turned to her friend and whispered something to her. Her friend then glanced at Gabe and the two giggled like teenagers even though they were probably in their twenties.

“Those girls beside us are checking you out,” I said to him once the girls turned away.

“No way,” he laughed, amused.

He looked at them and the first one smiled and said “Hi” to him.

“Hey there,” he said back, putting lotion into his arms.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

“We should just start making out now,” he whispered, laughing silently.

I smiled and shook my head at him. He reached behind him to run some lotion onto his back.

“Excuse me,” the girl’s friend called to Gabe.

He looked over at them. “Yeah?” he said.

“Uh, my friend here was wondering if you needed a little help getting lotion onto your back,” she said. Her friend was blushing and, and I sat there, shocked that she’d actually just asked him that.

“Oh...uh, yeah, I guess so…” Gabe said.

I couldn’t believe he accepted! He was almost flirting back to her, leading her on. I was shocked at him. He layed on his stomach and handed her the lotion. I jealously watched her put a few drops of lotion onto his back and rub it in slowly. I wished we’d chosen a different spot to sit. She put even more lotion onto him and rubbed it in painfully slowly. I wanted her to hurry up and stop touching my boyfriend.

“My name’s Melissa, by the way,” she told him.

“I’m Gabe,” he said.

“Oh, I love that name,” she giggled.

“Thank you,” he said.

She was finally done with the lotion and Gabe sat up.

“Thanks,” he said to her.

“No problem...so are you trying to get a tan?” she asked the obvious.

“Yeah, it’s a great day to tan,” he nodded.

“That’s cool,” she smiled at him. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Gabe,” she said, standing up.

“See you,” he waved politely.

Melissa went back over to her friend.

“That girl makes me sick,” I stated.

“Why are you so bitter all of a sudden?” he asked.

“I can’t believe you accepted that offer, Gabe. You were leading her on,” I said. 

“Okay, if you haven’t noticed yet...I’m gay. I’m not attracted to girls, Adam,” he said slowly as if I was stupid.

“I know, but it’s the same thing!” I said.

“Listen, I would have never accepted that from a guy,” he said.

“Whatever, just forget it, Gabe.” I shook my head.

“I can’t just _forget_ it, Adam! You don’t trust me, and that’s a big deal,” he said. 

“Let it go,” I told him. 

“You’ve just pissed me off,” he said, laying down on his stomach.

(Gabe’s POV)

Adam was reading a book and I was now laying on my back as I tanned. It had been an hour since we’d said anything to each other. He’d taken his shirt off half an hour earlier and I thought he looked great. He was still mad at me—I could tell because there was a crease in his forehead that only showed up when he was stressed. I had since calmed down, but I was still annoyed at him for taking things so seriously.

I sat up and put my flip-flops back on. Adam didn’t even look over at me when I stood up.

“I’m going to get some ice cream; what flavour would you like, hun?” I asked him.

He looked up at me. 

“Actually, I’m fine for right now,” he said, going back to his book.

I shrugged and walked to the concession, getting myself a chocolate ice cream cone, and a strawberry one for Adam. I walked back over to him and sat down. He looked at me oddly, eyeing the 2 cones I had. 

“I got you one,” I smiled.

“Gabe, I just told you I didn’t want one,” he said.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re mad at me,” I said, holding the strawberry cone out to him. “It’s gonna melt everywhere, hun,” I told him.

He took the cone. “Next time just listen to me,” he said.

“Okay,” I said. 

We were silent for a while. 

“Do you wanna go for a walk after?” I asked. “There’s a nice trail back there,” I told him.

“Sure,” he agreed.

We finished eating and then packed up our stuff. I was surprised that Adam still held my hand even though he wasn’t talking to me. It made me smile.

“See, you _do_ love me,” I smiled, swinging our hands.

“I’ll always love you, Gabe,” he said, looking at me.

He pecked my lips and then smiled as we walked down the trail.

***

(Adam’s POV)

The next day, Sunday, wasn’t as hot. Gabe was out for lunch with one of his girlfriends and I was watching TV in our apartment. The phone rang and I quickly answered it.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hi Adam, it’s mom,” mom said.

“Hey, mom. How are you?” I asked.

“I’m well, and yourself?” she asked.

“I’m good, just watching TV,” I said.

“Oh, I see. I take it Gabe’s there too?” she asked.

“No, he’s at lunch with a friend,” I told her.

“Oh, okay. So how are things with you two?” she asked.

“Oh, things are really good, mom,” I said. 

She’d heard that a million times—I’d been dating Gabe for three years now.

“That’s wonderful, Adam,” she said.

“We went to the beach yesterday—wasn’t it hot out?” I said.

“Yes, it was _very_ hot!” she agreed.

“Gabe wanted a tan, and he got a pretty good one,” I said.

“With that heat I’m sure he did,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, you bet,” I said. 

“So, have you two talked about marriage? Have you thought about proposing to him, Adam?” mom asked.

The question caught me off guard for a moment. Mom was crazy about Gabe, and had been since she met him. She’d always wanted us to be together. 

“Well, mom, we’ve talked about it...and we both agreed that it’s definitely in our future…” I said. 

“When did you agree on that?” she asked.

“A year ago, mom,” I said.

“Adam, what are you waiting for? You need to start looking for a ring to propose with now!” she said excitedly.

“Mom, I need to think about it before I go out and do that,” I told her.

Truth was I’d been thinking about it for a long time, but I kept getting nervous.

“Well, you think on it and then when you decide, you tell me, okay?” she said.

“Okay, mom,” I said.

“All right, I’ll see you soon, Adam. And tell Gabe hello for me,” she said.

“I will, mom. Bye,” I said.

“Bye, love,” she said before hanging up.

I had a feeling she only called to ask me about proposing to Gabe. It was something that I wanted to do, no doubt, but my nerves kept taking over.

I spent the rest of the afternoon staring at the TV and thinking about Gabe. I almost ran to the door when he knocked, and when I opened it I pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Wow,” he breathed after I pulled away. “That was...very sexy,” he smiled.

I chuckled and kissed him again. “I love you very much,” I told him. 

“I love you too, Adam,” he smiled.

“How was lunch?” I asked him.

“It was great. Victoria’s pregnant!” he said excitedly.

“Oh wow! That’s great!” I exclaimed.

“I’m so happy for her. She said she and Ryland had been trying to get pregnant for a while,” Gabe told me.

“That is really great,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We still stood by the front door.

“What have you been up to, hun?” he asked.

“I talked to my mom; she says hello,” I told him.

“Oh, she called? I wish I’d gotten to talk to her,” he said.

“I’d like to make love to you, if you don’t mind,” I said. 

He looked at me, suddenly excited.

“I am very turned on right now,” he said, studying my face.

I kissed along his jawline slowly and then took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

“I had the best pasta at Milestone’s today,” Gabe told me as I unbuttoned his shirt quickly. 

“Oh yeah?” I said, kissing down his chest.

“Mhm...we should go there together sometime, hun...maybe invite Mikey and Pete,” he suggested.

“Yeah, that would be fun,” I said, pulling my t-shirt off.

He was such a talker in bed sometimes...not that it bothered me though.

Gabe reached down between us and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them too. I lowered my head down to his and kissed his lips and told him that I loved him.

“I love you too, hun,” he whispered to me.

I kissed his neck slowly and sucked on his skin as I rubbed his sides. Gabe sat up suddenly, holding his stomach.

“I feel sick, Adam,” he said.

“Like nauseous sick?” I asked, getting off of him.

He nodded.

“You should have a rest, sugar. Do you want some water? Lie down…” I told him.

Gabe laid down. “Some water would be nice, yes,” he said.

I went into the kitchen, got him a glass of water and brought it back to him.

“So you just suddenly felt sick?” I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Well it actually started this morning, but it’s a lot worse now,” he said, taking a small sip of water and then placing the full glass on the nightstand.

“It’s probably stomach flu,” I said, buttoning his shirt back up.

He started to sit up.

“Lie down; you’ll feel better if you lie down,” I told him.

He listened and I crawled into bed next to him, gently stroking his cheek.

“I really did want to make love to you, Adam,” he whispered.

I smiled at him knowingly. “I know, baby…I know…” I whispered back. 

“I hope you don’t get sick too… I shouldn’t have been kissing you,” said Gabe.

“Don’t worry about that,” I smiled at him. “You should sleep now, Gabe,” I told him.

He nodded. “I’ll try,” he said.

*

(Gabe’s POV) 

I didn’t sleep at all in the hour that I layed in bed with Adam—I don’t think he slept either. It was only when I felt like I was about to vomit that I suddenly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I lifted up both the lid and seat of the toilet and began to heave and spill out the contents of my stomach. As I coughed everything up, I felt Adam rubbing my back. I had a horrible taste in my mouth when I was done and I spit a few times. Adam wiped my mouth with a towel and gently lifted me off my knees. He led me to the bedroom again. 

“You’re burning up,” he told me, feeling my forehead.

He then sat me down on the bed and undressed me until I was in my boxers alone.

“Here.” He held out the glass of water to me and I shook my head. 

“I can’t,” I told him weakly. 

“I don’t want you to get dehydrated, Gabe,” Adam said.

He held the glass to my lips and i unwillingly took two sips of it. I then laid down weakly, feeling cold, and still nauseous. Adam went back into the bathroom, and I heard him cleaning up the mess I had made. He eventually got back into bed beside me and held me close against his bare chest.

“Thank you, honey,” I whispered against his skin. 

He kissed the top of my head.

“I’m sorry you had to clean that up…” I said.

“Shh...sleep, baby…” he said.

I closed my eyes as he rubbed gentle, slow circles into my back.

*  
I actually did sleep for a couple of hours. It was 5 o’ clock now and Adam was still laying there with me. He was wide-awake when I looked up at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Cold and nauseous,” I replied.

“I’ll go get you some Tylenol for your fever.”

Adam got out of bed and I suddenly felt even colder without the warmth of his body next to me.

“Drink some water,” he said as he walked out of the room.

(Adam’s POV)

I got two capsules of Tylenol from the bathroom and brought them to Gage back in the bedroom. He was sitting up in bed, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and gave him the two pills. I handed him the glass of water. He swallowed the pills quickly with a few small sips of water. He then handed the glass back to me and leaned back against the headboard. He looked very pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. I felt his forehead again.

“Still hot,” I told him.

He closed his eyes and sighed lightly. I got up onto the bed next to him again and lifted him onto my lap. He laid his body against my stomach and chest as we sat up and I wrapped my arms around him. His breaths were short and shallow and I asked him how he felt.

“Same as before,” he said.

I kissed his forehead, feeling the warm ness beneath my lips.

“I should probably get off you… I feel like throwing up again,” he said.

He got off my lap and I got up and got a bucket for him to throw up in so it wouldn’t go all over the place. Gabe was in the bathroom, waiting to throw up. I felt bad that he’d gotten sick. Throwing up was so unpleasant.

“Here; do it in this over the sink.” I handed him the bucket.

As soon as I handed it to him, he leaned over it and began throwing up again. I stood behind him and rubbed his back as he coughed and heaved. At one point I thought he was done, but then he started up again. I continued to rub his back as he coughed and I cleaned his mouth with tissue again. He let go of the counter and nearly fell; I’d been standing behind him so I caught him. He was very weak after throwing up. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him to the bed where I laid him down. He had probably thrown up the Tylenol I’d given him for his fever. 

I went into the bathroom and dampened a washcloth with cold water. I then went back to the bedroom and lay the cloth over Gabe’s forehead. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep, but I knew he wasn’t. I decided to go have something to eat since I hadn’t eaten all day.

“I’ll be right back, sugar,” I said before leaving the room.

(Gabe’s POV)

It was now Monday morning. I had woken up several times during the night to use the bathroom, but I hadn’t vomited anymore. I woke up now and heard Adam getting dressed. I sat up slowly.

“Morning,” he smiled at me. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“A bit better,” I replied, glancing at the clock.

“I cancelled your shift for you,” he told me.

“Thank you,” I smiled weakly.

“Make sure you drink enough water today,” he said, buttoning his shirt. 

“Mhm,” I nodded.

“And I refilled the glass on the nightstand for you,” he continued.

I nodded again.

“And please don’t try to have a shower while I’m gone—I don’t want you to fall...remember how you almost fainted yesterday?” he said.

I nodded once again.

“Just get some rest and if you get hungry just have some crackers and there’s chicken broth on the counter that I left for you,” he went on.

He came over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed; that familiar crease in his forehead was present.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine here alone for eight hours, Adam,” I smiled a weak smile.

He smiled back. “I know, I’m over-doing things, aren’t I?” he said.

“No, I wouldn’t say that—I enjoy it. And you take such good care of me, honey. I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you,” he said back, stroking my cheek with his hand.

He kissed my forehead and along my jaw and my neck before standing up.

“I’ll see you at 5:30,” he said.

“I miss you already,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back sooner than you think. Love you,” he said on his way out.

“Love you, too,” I said.

A minute later I heard the front door being opened and then closed and locked.

**

(Adam’s POV)

I was doing some bookkeeping at my cubicle at work that afternoon. I had stacks and more stacks of files to go through, and I was basically counting down the minutes until 5 o’clock, and thinking about Gabe. I was thinking about getting him some white lilies on my way home from work. They were his favourite flowers and I wanted to cheer him up.

My phone rang a minute later.

“Miller Thompson LLP, Accounting, Adam speaking,” I said into the receiver.

“Hey Adam, it’s Danika.” 

Danika was Gabe’s 17-year-old sister.

“Oh hey, how come you’re calling me at work?” I asked.

“I was just gonna ask you if you can take me to work at 5:30…” she said.

“I thought Dylan took you to work,” I said. 

Dylan was her 20-year-old boyfriend, of whom her parents did not approve. I had met him a few times and he seemed like a nice guy. Gabe thought he was too old for her.

“We’re in a fight,” she said abruptly.

“Well I have some things to do after work, and I told Gabe I’d be home at 5:30,” I told her.

“He’s not at work? Maybe I’ll ask him then…” she started.

“He’s sick, been throwing up since yesterday,” I informed her.

“Oh, that sucks...well can you please drive me, Adam? Please?” she begged.

“Okay, I’ll drive you,” I sighed.

“Thank you soo much, Adam!” she exclaimed.

“Where should I pick you up?” I asked.

“At my house,” she said.”

“Okay. And you said 5 thirty, right?” I said.

“Yeah, that’s rig he,” she said.

“Okay, see you then,” I said.

“Yep, thank you,” she said before hanging up.

I hung up and sighed. I guessed I was going to be home at a quarter after six now. I picked up the phone again to call Gabe. He answered after three rings.

“Hello?” he said sleepily.

“Hi baby, it’s Adam,” I said.

“Oh hi, honey,” he said.

“Your sister just called me and asked me to take her to work at 5:30,” I told him.

“Why isn’t she going with Dylan?” asked Gabe.

“They’re in a fight, apparently,” I said.

“And you told her you’d drive her?” he asked.

“Yeah, I said yes,” I said.

“She’s so spoiled. She doesn’t even know how to take a damn bus,” he said.

“Well anyway, I’ll be home after six,” I told him.

“Okay, that’s fine,” he said.

“Feel any better?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping mostly,” he told me.

“That’s good. Drink some water and go back to sleep. Did I wake you?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“I’m sorry for that,” I said.

“Don’t be sorry, hun…” he said.

My boss looked over at me.

“I have to go, Gabe. See you soon,” I said.

“Bye,” he said.

I hung up the phone and then got back to my paperwork.

*

I pulled up in front of Gabe’s old house at 5 thirty sharp. I waited for a couple minutes and then blew the horn a couple times. She came out of the house a minute later, and got into the front seat of the car.

“Hi, Adam,” she smiled as we started off.

“Hey, how are you?” Haven’t seen you in a while,” I said.

“I’m all right, you?” she said.

“I’ve been pretty good,” I nodded. “Enjoying summer so far?” I asked.

“I haven’t done a lot yet, but it’s better than school… I still can’t believe I’m graduating next year,” Danika said.

“Yeah, it all happens so fast, doesn’t it,” I said.

“Mhm,” she nodded.

A while later we got to Earl’s Restaurant where Danika worked.

“Thanks so much, Adam...you have no idea,” she smiled, opening the car door.

“No problem. Do you have a ride home?” I asked.

“Yeah, my dad’s picking me up,” she told me.

“Okay, see you later then. Have fun at work,” I winked at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Bye Adam,” she said, closing the door and heading off.

I drove off, still planning to stop to get lilies for Gabe. I pulled into the parking lot of Safeway and then went inside the store to the plants they had at the front. I bought a bouquet of while lilies and then headed home. 

I got to the door of our apartment and opened it. I heard the TV on low and I went into the living room. The evening news was on and Gabe was asleep on the couch with a blanket over his small body. I put the white lilies in a vase and filled it up with water, then set it on the coffee table in the living room.

I went into the bedroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and then went back out into the living room. Gabe was still asleep so I got a beer from the fridge and sat down in the other couch, waiting for him to wake up. He did stir awake ten minutes later, when I accidentally dropped the glass coaster on the coffee table as I set down my beer bottle.

“Oh!” he said with surprise when he saw me and saw his favourite flowers in the vase on the coffee table.

“Hi there,” I smiled as he sat up on the couch.

“Adam, you’re such a sweetheart,” he smiled, referring to me getting him flowers.

I went and sat next to him on the other couch.

“So you like them?” I asked.

“I adore them, honey,” he said, and kissed my cheek. “Did Danika ask you to take her home after work, too?” he asked.

“No, she’s getting a ride from your dad,” I told him.

“Oh okay,” he said.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“My stomach barely hurts anymore, but I don’t think I can eat,” he said.

“Did you eat anything today?” I asked.

“No, I just said I can’t eat…” he said.

“Did you get some water in you?” I asked.

“Yeah, three glasses,” he replied.

“Good,” I nodded.

“I think I’ll be all right for work tomorrow,” he said.

“Well if you feel better in the morning then you can go,” I said.

“And if I feel better tomorrow night then we can have sex,” he smiled up at me.

I smiled back at him. “Only if you feel better, love,” I said.

“I guess I’m gonna have to feel better then, hey?” he smirked at me.

“I guess so,” I chuckled.

I kissed his lips gently but he pulled back.

“I still have germs,” he explained.

I rolled my eyes at him. “Sure you do,” I smiled.

“How was work today?” he asked.

“Long. Very long,” I said.

“One is those days, hey?” he said, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

“Mhm…” I sighed.

***Four Weeks Later***

(Gabe’s POV)

I had just gotten out of the shower on a Saturday morning. Adam and I were going to his parents’ house for lunch soon. Adam came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my bare waist from behind. 

“Care to join me on the bed over there?” he whispered as his lips explored my neck.

“When we get back home I will,” I told him.

“I was hoping for right now.” He licked my earlobe sensually, making me shudder.

“I’m not in the mood right now, Adam,” I told him. “We have to be at your parents’ house in forty-five minutes,” I added.

“I’ll be quick, sugar…” he promised.

“I don’t want to rush,” I told him, moving his arms off of my waist.

“Okay then, fine,” he sighed. 

“Later, honey,” I assured him as he walked out of the bathroom.

I dried my hair and put on some moisturizer on my body before going into the bedroom to choose an outfit to wear.

(Adam’s POV)

Gabe, are you ready?” I called from the hallway. He was still in the bathroom, doing his hair. 

“Almost!” he called back.

“Well you have three minutes,” I said to him, swinging my keys around my finger as I waited.

He came out of the bathroom shortly, looking gorgeous as usual.

“You look very good,” I smiled.

“So do you,” he smiled back.

We drove to my parents’ house which was a fifteen minute drive. Gabe put in his ‘Forever The Sickest Kids’ CD, which was one of his favourites. 

“Are you working next week?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m at a new studio on Monday,” he replied.

He worked as a hair stylist/make-up artist for different modeling agencies.

“Okay, well Mikey and Pete are inviting us over for drinks on Wednesday night,” I told him.

“Oh okay, I can make it on Wednesday,” he said.

We got to my parents’ house soon and we got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Gabe held a plant in his hands that he was going to give to my mom. She opened the door after I rang the doorbell.

“Hi! Oh, is that for me? You’re too sweet!” mom smiled as she hugged Gabe and he handed her the plant.

“Hey mom,” I smiled and hugged her and went inside with Gabe.

“So how are my boys doing? Would you like some wine?” mom said.

“Oh, we’re just fine, mum. And I’ll take a glass of red, please,” I said.

“I’ll take red also,” Gabe smiled at her.

We followed mum into the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room.

“Where’s dad?” I asked as mom handed Gabe and I our wine. 

“Oh, he’ll be back anytime now. He had to run an errand,” mom said.

Gabe and I talked and drank wine with my mom while we waited for my dad.

*** 

Lunch turned out very nicely, and Gabe & I got home at four o’ clock that evening.

(Gabe’s POV)

Adam and I were standing out on the balcony of the apartment, enjoying the sun after coming back from lunch at his parents’ house. Adam has his shirt off and was looking really sexy as he sipped his beer.

“We should go to the beach again next weekend, maybe invite some more people,” I suggested, leaning on the railing.

“Sounds good,” he nodded.

“Come on, let’s go inside now,” I said.

I took his hand and he followed me into the living room.

“You know what I wanna do?” I asked.

“I think I have a pretty good idea…” he smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I wanna have a bubble bath with you…” I said.

“That sounds like fun, babe...being soaking wet and naked...pressed up against you…” he whispered with his lips close to my ear.

I shuddered with arousal at his words.

“I love it when you talk that way, Adam…” I said.

He pressed his lips against mine and we made out in the living room. We soon headed over to the bathroom where I turned on the faucet of the bath to start our bubble bath. I turned to face Adam and pulled off my tee-shirt, dropping it onto the floor.

(Adam’s POV)

I stared at Gabe’s bare torso longingly. He was so sexy. He came close to me and kissed my bare chest, gently sucking and licking around my nipples. I held him around the waist, pulling him closer. As he kissed me, he trailed his hands down my stomach, and slipped a hand down the front of my shorts, rubbing my package through my boxers.

“Not yet, Gabe…” I groaned in pleasure.

“Why not?” he asked, rubbing me faster.

“Just wait ‘til we get in, okay?” I said, pulling his hand out of my shorts.

“Okay,” he nodded.

We stood there and teased each other with our lips while we waited for the bath to fill up. Gabe turned off the water when the bath was full, and we both took off our shorts and boxers. I got in first, leaning back against the wall, and Gabe sat in between my open legs, leaning back against my chest.

I kissed his shoulder softly. “Do you wanna do it in the bath or on the bed?” I whispered.

“Bed,” he replied.

I nodded. “Me too.” 

I kissed his shoulder again and trailed my lips up to his neck, and up to his ear, licking the line gently. A soft moan escaped his lips and I felt my cock begin to harden against Gabe’s back. I felt him begin to stroke himself and it made me get even harder. I reached around and felt Gabe’s full erection, taking over his stroking.

“Yes… Adam…” he moaned.

I thrusted myself against him, feeling the pleasurable friction it caused.

“Gabe, turn around,” I told him.

He did as I said and turned around in the water to face me. Gabe wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly, leaning his forehead against mine as he straddled my legs. I slid my wet hands down his back to rest on his butt as he kissed me, still softly. I loved the sweet taste of his gentle lips. Gabe has an aura of gentleness about him, which was totally the opposite of me. I liked to get dirty in bed sometimes, while Gabe liked it sweet and loving all the time. He wasn’t comfortable doing dirty stuff during sex, so I never pressured him. The most I would do was spank him a little, and he didn’t seem to mind it. And photos were out of the question also—too dirty for him.

I groped his butt as he moved his lips down to my neck, sucking gently on my skin.

“I’m pretty much ready now, sugar…” I told him.

He looked up at me. “Okay, me too,” he nodded.

He stood up in the bath and I did the same. We both got out with bubbles and water dripping off of our skin, dried off quickly, and then hurried to the bed. I climbed on top of Gabe and kissed his lips while thrusting my erection against his. He closed his eyes and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

“On your knees, babe…” I breathed, getting off him.

“No...I want you on top,” he protested.

“Will _you_ be on top?” I asked hopefully. I couldn’t remember the last time he’d ridden me...and I would have loved it if he did it more often.

“I don’t feel like it right now,” he said.

Gabe spread his legs open, assuming I was going on top of him, and I gave in.

“Fine,” I said.

I got the lube from the bedside drawer, and squeezed the last of the gel onto my cock.

“We need more lube,”I said, tossing the empty tube onto the floor.

I got in between Gabe’s legs and put one over each of my shoulders. Gabe let out another loud moan as I pressed myself into him. I thrusted hard into him and moaned loudly as I felt him tighten himself around my erection. I started rubbing his cock in time with my quick thrusts while he moaned endlessly, arching his back at the pleasure I was giving him.

“Adam, I wanna put my legs down,” Gabe panted.

I nodded and took his legs off my shoulders. He wrapped them around my body instead, and I kept on thrusting into him. I tried to hold back my orgasm for as long as I could, but the pleasure was so intense that I couldn’t hold it for long.

“Ugh...I’m close…” I moaned.

“Already, hun?” Gabe asked.

“I’m trying so hard, babe…” I panted.

But I couldn’t hold out any longer. I got my orgasm and spilled my warm cum inside him. I rode out the whole thing and then pulled out of him.

“That was short,” he commented.

“I’m sorry, sugar,” I said and kissed his cheek.

I laid next to him and kissed his lips as I took his boner into my hands, stroking him fast.

“Was I getting your spot before?” I asked, mumbling against his lips.

“Yeah, it felt great, Adam,” he smiled, kissing back.

I rubbed his cock more, squeezing at the base until he couldn’t stop moaning.

“Close…” he said breathlessly before spilling his cum all over his stomach.

“Good boy,” I smiled as he lay there, panting.

“That was so good,” Gabe sighed.

“Wouldn’t it be sexy if I took a picture of you with cum all over yourself?” I whispered in his ear. It was worth a try.

“There’s no way I’m doing that, Adam,” he shook his head. 

I sighed. “You know what I would love…?” I said.

“What?” he asked.

“If you came to bed one night wearing a little, frilly, pink thong, and maybe some heels...you would look so sexy in that,” I said.

“A _thong_ , Adam?” he said, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, you have a cute ass, and it would look great,” I assured him. 

He shook his head. “So you would take pictures of me in that outfit?” he asked.

“Of course,” I replied.

“And I assume you’d want me to have sex with you in that outfit as well?” he asked.

“That’s right,” I said.

Gabe smiled and placed his hand on my chest. “So...that’s your sexual fantasy, Adam?” he asked

“That’s one of them, yes,” I smiled back.

“Oh, so you have many?” he giggled.

“You bet,” I said, putting my hand on top of his.

“I’d like to hear some more of these sexual fantasies, love,” he said seductively.

“Someone’s getting aroused,” I laughed.

“Well, if you get hard again, I’ll give you head,” he whispered.

“Deal.” I kissed his lips softly and started to get on top of him, but he stopped me.

“Tell me the rest of your fantasies first,” he ordered.

“Well...I’d love it if you talked dirty to me, and if we could do role play, and if we could use sex toys,” I said.

“That all?” he asked.

“And also if you’d tie me up and spank me and have kinky sex with me,” I added.

“Wow...that certainly is a lot,” Gabe smiled, rubbing my chest slowly.

“Will you consider any?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t mind trying out some sex toys…” he said.

“That’s great, we should go get some this weekend,” I suggested.

“Yeah, we should,” he agreed.

“So that’s it? You wouldn’t try any more?” I asked.

“I dunno… We’ll see,” he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

(Gabe’s POV)

I sat up on the bed as Adam went back into the bathroom.

“What’s the matter?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said.

I got up and went over to him in the bathroom.

“Are you upset?” I asked as he let out the bath water.

“I’m not upset, Gabe. Why would I be?” he said.

I shrugged. “Well you just got up like that and left…” I said.

He just left the bathroom and started getting dressed. I followed him back into the bedroom. Adam buttoned up his jeans and came over to me, taking my face in his hands.

“I’m not upset,” he assured me, kissing the tip of my nose.

“Okay,” I whispered.

“Go wipe yourself off and I’ll make you a drink,” he said.

He kissed my lips and then I went into the bathroom.

***2 Months Later***

It was Adam’s birthday in two weeks, and I still didn’t have anything planned. I wanted to have a surprise party for him, but I needed some help getting it ready. I decided to call Mikey and Pete’s house to ask them for some help with planning.

“Hello?” Mikey answered on the other end.

“Hey, it’s Gabe,” I said cheerily.

“Oh hey, hun! How are you?” Mikey asked.

“I’m in need of some help, you?” I said.

“I’m pretty bored, what do you need help with?” he asked.

“Planning a surprise party for Adam,” I said.

“Oh! That sounds like fun. Come over and we’ll make some daiquiris and Pete and I will help you,” Mikey suggested.

“Mikey, you’re the best. I’ll be there in half an hour,” I said.

“Okay, great. See you then,” he said.

“See ya,” I said back.

I quickly got myself ready and drove to Pete and Mikey’s house. Adam has a business conference to attend all weekend, so he wouldn’t find out about his birthday plans. I got to the house soon and got out of the car. Mikey was waiting for me at the door before I even got up the front steps.

“Hi!” he smiled, giving me a hug.

“Hey,” I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Mikey let go of me and closed the door behind me.

“Did you work today?” he asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

“No, I work Monday until Saturday, though,” I replied.

Mikey wrinkled his nose. “Yikes, six days with Monday’s off.” He shook his head.

“I know...but it’s only four hours each day,” I said. 

“Doesn’t Adam work 8 hours Monday to Friday?” he asked, getting ice from the freezer.

“Yep. I don’t know how he does that. I would get sick of that office,” I said.

“Me too. Would you like a cocktail, hun?” Mikey said.

“I’d love one, thanks,” I said.

Mikey got out the alcohol and the glasses.

“Where’s Pete?” I asked. 

“Upstairs watching a soccer game,” Mikey rolled his eyes as he poured our drinks. 

I chuckled. “That’s probably what Adam would be doing if he were home,” I said.

“Where is he?” he asked.

“Oh, he’s at some business conference in Victoria for the weekend,” I told him.

“Oh, I see,” Mikey nodded.

“I miss him so much. It’s ridiculous,” I sighed and laughed.

“Aww, it’s okay,” he smiled, patting my back. 

He handed me my drink.

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“Now come on—we’ve got a party to plan.”

Mikey led me to the living room where he had notepads and address books out.

“Wow, you’re really organised,” I commented as we sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table.

“So, first of all: where is the party going to be?” he asked.

“I was thinking we could have it at a restaurant, or something,” I suggested.

“Okay, so you tell Adam that you’re going out for a romantic dinner for his birthday, then he sees all his friends there?” Mikey said.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” I nodded.

“So which restaurant? Earl’s?” Mikey asked.

“My sister works there,” I shook my head.

“So?” he laughed.

“I don’t know. I’d just rather her not be there,” I shrugged.

“Gabe, where else are we going to have it? Earl’s has an area specifically designated for large parties,” he explained.

I sighed. “All right, we’ll have it at Earl’s, then,” I gave in.

“You’re sister’s not so bad. She’s actually really sweet,” he said.

“I think she’s spoiled,” I scoffed.

Mikey shrugged. “A lot of kids are,” he said.

“She’s almost 17—she’s not a kid anymore,” I said. “And my parents give her anything and everything she asks for,” I explained.

“When was the last time you talked to your parents?” asked Mikey.

“I haven’t spoken to them in six months,” I told him.

Mikey gasped. “That’s a long time, Gabe,” he said. 

“Why would I want to talk to them when they hate my boyfriend? They make me sick,” I said.

“I know...that must be hard,” he said softly.

I sighed. “Okay, so who are we going to invite…” I started, changing the subject.

“Let’s make a list,” said Mikey, getting out a pen.

“You and Pete, Nate, Alex, Victoria and Ryland, Hayley, William…” I said.

“I think eight is good,” said Mikey.

“Plus me and Adam would be ten, so that’s good,” I nodded.

“Okay, cool. So we just have to call everyone up now,” he said.

As Mikey searched for everyone’s number, my cell phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw Adam’s name on the caller ID. I smiled and answered.

“Hey, you,” I smiled into the phone.

“Hi, sugar. Where are you? I called our place and I got the machine,” he said.

“I’m at Mikey and Pete’s place right now,” I said.

“Oh, okay. Well say hi to them for me,” he said.

“I will. So how are you? How was the conference?” I asked.

“I’m really tired, and the conference was brutal. I was so bored. I mean, it’s good info, but come on…” he said.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well is the hotel okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, the hotel is fine. It’s a really nice place. Wish you were here right now...just us…” he whispered.

“I fully agree. I miss you a lot, baby…” I said.

“Miss you, too, sugar. I’ll be home on Sunday night. Tomorrow night, I should say,” he said.

“Can’t wait,” I smiled to myself.

“Neither can I…” he said.

“Will you call me tomorrow?” I asked.

“Of course I will. I promise,” he said.

“Okay,” I said.

“I love you, Gabe,” he said.

“Love you, too,” I said.

“Bye, now,” he said.

“Bye,” I said before closing my phone.

“Adam says hello,” I told Mikey.

“How’s he holding up?” he asked.

“He says he’s tired, and that the conference was really boring today,” I said.

“Ah, I see,” he nodded as he looked through the address book. “Can I ask you a question?” he said.

“Sure,” I replied.

“Have you and Adam talked about marriage?” he asked.

“A long time ago, yeah...like, last year,” I said.

“So you _are_ going to?” he asked.

“Yeah, I thought so… I’m surprised he hasn’t asked me yet, though,” I said.

“Yeah, I thought you two would be married by now...maybe he’s nervous?” Mikey suggested.

“Nah, I don’t think he’s nervous, I think maybe he’s waiting for me to get a steady job. I keep moving around with different agencies,” I said.

He nodded. “Yeah, that might be it,” he said.

“What if he changed his mind?” I said.

“Honey, I’ve seen the way he looks at you—he loves you to death. I can see that,” Mikey smiled.

“Maybe you’re right; maybe he’s just nervous…” I said.

“He’ll ask soon, he will…” Mikey assured me.


End file.
